Domesticity
by badshitfromwheniwas14
Summary: What if the Doctor and Rose hadn't found the TARDIS after the Impossible Planet? Would they survive on earth, in a certain time zone? Would they do it together?
1. Can I? Can We?

**A/N: Just note that I haven't actually seen the Impossible Planet/Satan Pit yet, (TIP airs this Saturday). I'm just presuming that the Doctor got out of the pit, and back to Rose. And it's not going to take them 500 years to get back to Earth. Oh the joys of fan fic! **

"_I'll have to get a house! With - with doors and carpets, can you imagine? Me, living in a house?" _

"_You'll have to get a mortgage!" she teased. _

"_No."_

"_Oh yes," Now Rose was rubbing it in. _

"_No. That's it, I'm dying, it is all over." _

"_I'll have to get one too. Or - it could be the same one. We could...I don't know...share. Yeah, we'll see," Uh oh, very awkard. _

"_Anyway."_

At the time he'd been freaked. Scared. He avoided domestic like the plague and here it was staring him in the face, teasing him. And it had come in the form of Rose Tyler. Could he settle down? Would he be able to do it? He had to. With the TARDIS gone… he had no choice. But could he be domestic with Rose Tyler?

'Yes.' A little voice told him. They were sort of already living together in the TARDIS anyway. His TARDIS was gone… he couldn't believe it. The last Timelord, and no TARDIS.

'You've got Rose,' the little voice said again.

And that he did. For now anyway. He lay in his bunk and looked across at her, he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, watched the way she was smiling. Why did he like to watch Rose Tyler so much?

'Do you love her?'

Such a simple question, and yet he could not give an answer. Timelords do not, cannot fall in love with humans. But here he was, doubting the answer. How long could he act jovial about it? How long? Because in a matter of hours, he'd be back on earth. Stranded in this time period for the rest of his lives.

**So… is it worth continuing? Review and let me know. And don't forget about the underwear...**


	2. An Uncertain Future

**A/N: Wow! Such a fantastic response for a 350-word chapter! Thankyou all so much! Here's the latest update! Please Enjoy!**

Rose sat in awe as she took in her surroundings. The year 4050 as the Doctor had told her, truly was beautiful. It had been sunset when they'd arrived and the sky was alight with a beautifully comforting mix of pinks and oranges. There were shooting stars already lighting up the overcoming darkness too.

"Reminds me of my home planet," the Doctor had said. It was somewhat frightening this new life they'd agreed to share. Rose had instinctively grabbed the Doctor hand. He was her safeguard, her everything. They were all the other had at that point. He'd given her a comforting squeeze before:

"Welcome to the Hotel Grand. May I escort you to your room?"

"Uh yes, it's for the Doctor and Rose Tyler."

"Ah yes, the Queen suite is waiting for you Doctor Tyler, Mrs Tyler."

"Oh, she's not my wife. We're just friends. And its just the Doctor thanks," he said a little too quickly.

"My apologies, only couples book the Queen Suite. And I assumed by your body language."

" Yea you and the rest of the universe," Rose muttered.

"Here we are. Enjoy your stay," the bellboy said.

"Thanks, we will," the Doctor said bluntly. He was tied and didn't feel like bothering with the kid. Sure, it was kinda obvious that he and Rose had something more going on when they didn't. But at the end of the day, they were just friends. The Doctor and Rose Tyler. Not the DoctorandRoseTyler. It seemed that it was a title. And he'd once said that titles were redundant.

'You _do _love her don't' you?" his muse teased.

It seemed that he did. He cared for her greatly, would kill to save her, and the protection of Rose Tyler was pretty high on his list. But did that meant he loved her? They were very good friends. Immensely close. Could it be that he had ventured beyond the platonic? Time and space seemed less frightening. At least that made sense. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair. It was going to be a long life.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Rose contemplated what had just happened. It meant nothing, so why did it matter?

'Do you love him?'

Yes was the easy answer. But she didn't know what she felt. She'd been scared out of her wits when he was down in the pit, and now, the Doctor had become the sole person that she could trust. She _would _spend the rest of her life with the Doctor, whether or not she loved him. He completed her in a way that normal life never had. But, here they were, in a most ironic way, doing domestic. Being normal. Rose laughed. Fate it seemed was not without a sense of irony.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, we're going to go down to the restaurant, eat dinner, come back and go to sleep."

"I meant tomorrow. And the day after that. What are we going to do for the rest of our lives?"

"Oh," the Doctor said, he hadn't thought of that. He pulled her into a hug; it was his fault that Rose was stuck here, and knew that she was his responsibility. "Well, we could go down to the unemployment office, or…I dunno."

"I never thought I'd be back to working in a shop," Rose sighed.

**IOIOIOIOI**

It was after midnight when the Doctor and Rose returned from a night exploring London. They collapsed in a giddy heap on the bed, (they'd had a bit too much to drink).

"Rose? Did I ever tell you I loved you?"

**Well, there's chapter two. I hope you liked it… I enjoyed writing it, but am kinda stuck for ideas… so if you want to chip in, you're more than welcome. Please review! **


	3. Did We? Didn't We?

**A/N: Again, thanks so much for all your reviews! I've got an idea of where I'm headed now, so thanks to all who pitched ideas. And sorry this has taken so long.**

**More-than-words: You'll just have to wait and see. **

**Everyone else: Thanks! Here's the update, dedicated to all of you! **

The Doctor awoke the next morning, unaware of the happenings of the previous night. He was still dressed in his pinstripe suit, but Rose… well she was dressed down… in her lingerie. The Doctor stared at her, gaping in awe. His head ached though, and tore his eyes away from Rose. He vow to never drink again. 6:20am. He'd only had six hours sleep at the most. Dragging himself out of bed, the Doctor tried to trace his mind back to the previous night, and _anything _that he might have said or done to get Rose in her underwear. He hadn't slept with her at the least. Or had he? No, can't have done. He was still dressed. But then again, he was so out of it the night before…

The first thing that Rose Tyler thought the next morning was the size of her splitting headache. The second thing was that she noticed she was wearing nothing but her underwear. 'God, what happened last night?' she thought. The Doctor wasn't lying next to her, so she quickly tip toed over to the bathroom and wrapped her dressing gown around her body. Then wandering into the kitchenette she saw the Doctor, very domestically cooking eggs.

"Morning sleepy head!" he chirruped.

"How can you be so chirpy at 7:30 in the morning?"

"Easy, Time Lords don't need too much sleep. And as for that nasty headache you're experiencing Miss Tyler, I suggest a quick pop of this."

Rose groaned at this, she hated it when he was bouncy and energetic and she was struggling to stay awake _and _fight off a splitting headache. It was as if she was a kid again, (not that she still wasn't) and Mickey had taken her down to a pub and they'd stayed up drinking shooters until all hours of the morning. But then again, she'd just done that. However, it was the Doctor, not Mickey who had taken her drinking.

"Say Rose, do you have _any _idea what happened last night?" the Doctor said, slightly less silly, but still holding that bouncy demeanour of his.

"All I remember Doctor, is crashing down on the bed at about midnight. You said something I can't quite remember, and we did something too, dunno what though… Did we? Do you think?"

"That's what I want to know. Do you think a medical centre could tell us?"

"You're the Doctor."

"Too right I am."

**IOIOIOIOI**

"Hi, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose, we're just here for a check-up."

"Have you got an appointment?" the receptionist asked not looking up.

"No, just popping in quickly."

"Well you're lucky he's not too busy today, Dr. Harkness will see you shortly. Just take a seat over there."

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Impossible right?"

"Yes. Although, I do like impossible," he grinned. Was it possible?

"_I bring life"_

The words resounded through the Doctor's head. Was it possible in that, when the Time Vortex was in Rose, that she re-awakened the dead, and brought Jack back? Then again, all they knew was a surname.

"He's ready for you now."

The Doctor offered Rose his hand, which she willingly accepted and they stepped into the office.

"Well I don't believe it!" an American drawl said. "Rose Tyler. There's a face I never thought I'd see again. Quite glad I have too, looking fine m'lady. Who's your friend?" Jack asked engulfing a shocked Rose into a hug.

"That's the Doctor," she squeaked through Jack's crushing hug.

"No… You're kidding me right?"

"No she's not Jack. Time Lords, you said we were a myth, I suppose regeneration is too…" The Doctor said offering a handshake to a shaken Jack.

"Of course… Still, I preferred the leather… You're looking rather dashing still – "

" – Uh, lets stop right there," a dignified Rose interjected.

"Yes, how _unprofessional _of me. Doctor/Patient, well, Doctor/Doctor relationships, they are frowned upon. Now, what seems to be the matter?"

"Jack, we need you to run a test to see if we've made sexual contact within the last twenty four hours."

"Oh… I see what's going on here…"

"Jack!"

"All right. Strictly professional, mind you, when I knock off, I want answers. Okay, I just need a swab of both your saliva and the test results will be back within the minute."

Jack took the ordered saliva swabs and ran them through a very advanced computer. He smiled his mega-watt smile at them while they waited awkwardly, hardly the reunion any of them expected. After a while the computer pinged and it printed out the results.

"Well, what's the damage?" the Doctor asked anxiously, unsure what answer he wanted to come out.

Jack surveyed the paper, his eyes going wide," So much for no hanky panky going on in the TARDIS!"

* * *

**So, I wasn't planning on Jack being in the story, it just sort of happened… And as for the Doctor being able to use his mind reading to figure out the missing events, I know he could've done that, but it was necessary for him not to so Jack could be introduced. But, what is he doing in this timeline? Is he stranded? And why is Captain Jack Harkness swapping his title for a much less sexy Doctor Jack Harkness? All will be revealed next chapter if you review! **


	4. Explanations

**A/N: Geez… I can't believe how well this story is going down… It's mind blowing…**

**No business really, I just hope you like this update, dedicated to Ignoramus and miss kiwi. You darls again for reasons only you and I will ever know. **

"What?" the Doctor asked dumbfounded. No… he can't have, it was against all the rules… But, still, if he did do _that_… Well, at least it was with a woman he was fairly sure he loved.

"Jack what do you mean? Did me and the Doctor sleep together or not?" Rose asked quite firmly her voice not quivering but she was nervous none the less.

"No. I'm only messing with you. But it seems that from what I've seen today, you two need to have a long talk," then his tone lightened considerably, "I'm on lunch now, so care to explain what two fine specimens such as yourselves are doing in this rather boring millennium?"

"We're stuck," the Doctor said simply as they walked out of the surgery.

"Come on Doc, how dumb do you think I am?"

"It's true. The TARDIS was lost on Kroptor, this little planet, well lump of rock," Rose piped in meekly. They'd wandered into a little café near the surgery and together, the Doctor and Rose managed to explain to a dumbfounded Jack how they'd lost the TARDIS.

"Wow, that's some story. I just find it a little hard to believe that the TARDIS is gone. I mean… it's just weird, y'know?" Jack breathed. He was as worried as them. He had been counting on the Doctor and Rose to take him with them, and now… it looked like they were all stuck. Oh well, better with three right?

"Yeah. But now Captain, no wait, Dr. Jack, why the sudden change in profession?" the Doctor asked tongue in cheek.

"Well… you could say, that the Time Agency caught up with me again. They stripped me of rank (not that I cared) but then they placed spies everywhere. Said if I referred to myself as Captain Jack Harkness, they'd lock me up. Went and got my A-Levels in Biology, Chemistry and A doctorate of medicine. Ironic isn't it?" Jack explained.

"You bet it is. Trying to satisfy yourself by yourself Jack?" the Doctor teased.

"Okay boys, let's just stop right there… People are staring," Rose said.

"You jealous Rose?" Jack asked, deciding to torment his friend just that little bit more.

"No!" Rose replied a little to quickly.

This caught the Doctor's attention and he noticed the soft pink tinge in her cheeks. She smiled embarrassed at him and then quickly excused herself. Rose ran out of the restaurant, rather fast, and the Doctor jumped to his feet to follow her, while leaving an astounded Jack sitting at the table.

"Was it something I said?" Jack yelled. What in the world had gotten into them since he saw them last? The Doctor seemed less inclined to flirt, more just tease. And Rose, well it was obvious that she was jealous of Jack's flirtatious demeanour. But the way that the Doctor had followed Rose straight out of the café, it was obvious to him, that there was some unresolved issues. They were in love, that was as plain as day. And Jack was going to make sure that they saw it too.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long and isn't all that exciting or lengthy, but it was necessary for the story development. Hope you liked! Please review.**


	5. Adjusting

**A/N: Well, here's a nice long chapter (I hope) to tide you guys over. And I apologise to any one who was reading _Homesick at Spacecamp _I _will _re post it just as soon as I finish writing this story. **

**Full credit to Ignoramus because most of the ideas in this chapter are hers. Thanks a bunch darl. Luv ya! xoxoxo**

The Doctor found Rose sitting on a park bench her head in her hands. "What's wrong Rose?" 

"I don't know. I should be overjoyed at meeting back up with Jack… it's just that I'm not. He seems hardened in a way. Angry. It's not the same. I don't know why, I can just sense that everything's not right. I dunno maybe I'm just jealous about how much he flirts with you and how much you flirt back."

"Rose…I don't _really _see him that way. I'm just teasing Jack. I – I love you Rose. There, I've said it. Been a constant battle of wills but its not that bad. The universe hasn't imploded or anything, I'll say it again. ROSE TYLER I LOVE YOU! This is fantastic! I LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU!" the Doctor bellowed and grinning madly.

Rose was bewildered at his statement. It was not unrequited love. But _would _it venture beyond the platonic? "I love you too," she whispered. That was the easy part, what was she supposed to do next? The Doctor decided for her:

He swept her up in a bone-crushing hug lifting her high off the ground and spinning her around. It was the happiest moment of his life, and yet, would he be able to go further? Could he go past the platonic level of their relationship, and travel to boundaries he'd never seen before? Well at this point, he was definitely reassured that time and space seemed less frightening. But life with Rose Tyler, the woman he loved more than life itself, was definitely a dimension in it's own.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Jack watched as the Doctor and Rose sorted things out. He was overjoyed when he heard the Doctor announcing his love for Rose. And he was pretty sure that Rose returned the favour because the next second, the Doctor had her in a huge hug. However normally, after declarations of love, the pair would kiss. No kiss came. Nothing. They just walked hand in hand back towards Jack. Deciding it would be better if they didn't know he'd been spying on them, Jack jogged back to the restaurant. It seemed, that even with declarations of love, it would take a while, plus Jack's help for them to actually act on it.

"Well here's a handsome couple," Jack said as they sat back down.

"Down boy," the Doctor smirked.

"Doctor!" Rose interjected.

"Oh right. Well, I'm guessing you already know because you're sweating puffing and sitting in my old chair, but I'll say it again, I love Rose Tyler," the Doctor said proudly. He would never have said it in his previous incarnation. Never. He was too guarded. Too sad and angry after the Time War. He wouldn't have even admitted it to himself, despite the fact he knew it was true.

"Do you love him Rosie? Because if you do then I can sure as hell kiss any chance of good sex goodbye…" Jack asked flirtatiously.

"Yes I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Doctor. I guess that's kind of a given now that we're stuck, but I was always going to. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, forever. Oh crap I totally forgot, where are we going to live Doctor? We need a house! You have to get a mortgage!" Rose said quite seriously. All the while laughing inside at the horrified expression on the Doctor's face.

"But that means I have to work… I know! Let's live in a tree! No mortgage that way!" the Doctor said grinning madly. In his opinion he had some brilliant ideas some times.

"Doctor? You're not retarded are you? We can't live in a tree. We need a house in the suburbs with a white picket fence a mortgage to go with it Doctor, a bed and jobs to pay for all the wonderful things we'll be buying."

"Can we get two beds?" he asked timidly.

"What so you don't want to sleep with me?"

"You're not being suggestive are you Rose Tyler?" Jack asked, tongue in cheek. He was quite enjoying this little battle that they were having.

"Well… it's not like neither of us haven't done it before…Right Doctor?" Rose trailed asked.

"Well, uh…"

"You haven't had sex have you Doctor?" Jack asked astounded.

"Uh…"

"The Doctor's a virgin! Hah!" Rose laughed.

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M 900 YEARS OLD AND NEVER HAD SEX!" the Doctor yelled, attracting the attention of the entire café. He blushed rather profusely and cowered under the table. "I mean, Rose, Jack, I really don't think we should be discussing alien sex life in a public place…And let's not even get into certain parts of Time Lore anatomy…which may not work or look like human anatomy."

"You mean you don't have a –"

"Stop right there missy," the Doctor growled, smirking at his two friends.

"What a waste though. Such a handsome bloke and you sure don't know how to have fun…" Jack said sarcastically.

Giving Jack a withering look the Doctor said, "Why am I even listening to this man?"

**IOIOIOIOI**

The Doctor, Jack and Rose wandered away from the café and into a nearby pub. It seemed, that whenever they were with Jack they all seemed to get profusely drunk. It had started with a couple of martinis, but Jack insisted they try this strange purple fizzy drink that tasted oddly like lemons. One hadn't been enough for Rose. And the Doctor seemed to have found his calling in the twenty first century drink, Carlton Midstrength. Jack meanwhile had bought them all shooters and dared them to a contest. Being able to hold copious amounts of alcohol was one of Jack's many 'talents'.

"Go on Doctor! You might be a virgin but I bet you can out drink us. Consider it an alien anatomy lesson," Jack baited.

"Yeah Doctor. Show us what you've got!" Rose giggled already quite drunk.

"I don't think so Rose Tyler. It's after midnight again and I think it's time I was getting you back to the hotel. C'mon," the Doctor said lifting Rose out of her seat.

Jack looked on disappointed. It seemed that it would take more than a drunk and giddy Doctor to get his groove on so to speak. He smiled goodbye at his friends and turned his attention to the good-looking man at the edge of the bar, the night was only just beginning…

Meanwhile the Doctor tried to carry his very drunk young friend back to the hotel where they were staying. If only things were like the twenty first century and cabs could be hailed all hours of the day. But no! Cars were outlawed in 3056 due to lack of fossil fuels and danger to the ozone. So, the Doctor helped Rose to stay up and took her back to the hotel. She was extremely giggly and it took much longer than the Doctor would've hoped, because _everything_ seemed amusing to her. But eventually, Rose into their room and lay her down gently on the bed. He kissed her gently on the forehead and watched as she dozed off. Boy would she have a hangover tomorrow. Again!

**IOIOIOIOI**

The next morning, Rose awoke and found the Doctor still lying next to her. His arm was protectively around her waist and she could feel his soft breath on the back of her neck. If she didn't have a headache (It seemed that she was destined to get drunk a lot in this time. Maybe more so now they'd met up with Jack…) Rose would've enjoyed lying next to him immensely. However, instead of her stomach doing flip-flops her headache was pounding around. Rose decided that she needed to wake the Doctor. It would spoil the moment but she was desperate. Any longer and her head would've exploded. 'Never again, she thought.

"Doctor. Doctor!" she said softly, nudging him on the arm. Rose couldn't help but think how adorable he looked. She could've stared at him all day, but she needed _something _for her headache or she'd to crazy.

"Yes Rose?" he mumbled his eyes still shut.

"Where do you keep the pain killers?"

The Doctor smiled at her and stumbled out of bed. He made his way over to his trench coat and fished through it's many pockets, (sometimes Rose swore the coat was a TARDIS in itself. It certainly seemed that way most of the time.) It was when the Doctor realised she was staring at him that he said, "Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh I don't' know. Maybe it's because you have hair sticking up everywhere, which makes you look adorable or maybe it's because I'm totally in love with you and want to spend every possible second looking at you Doctor."

"You don't mean that," he said giving her a huge grin.

"You're such a goofball sometimes Doctor," Rose said getting out of bed and wrapping her arms around the Doctor and watching as he continued to fish through his jacket.

"Hey… Don't tell anyone!" he grinned.

"My lips are sealed."

"So I'm not going to get any?"

"Doctor?"

"I – I just meant uh – uh, I…"

"Oh shut up," Rose said and she silenced him with a gentle kiss.

**IOIOIOIOI**

The Doctor was surprised when he felt Rose kissing him. It was… nice, different…wrong! He couldn't. No, it was against the laws of his people. He pulled away from Rose and turned away.

"Doctor? Is everything all right?" Rose asked curiously.

"Yeah. Everything's fine Rose. It's just, I can't do this. I love you yes, but I can't…my people, explicitly forbade us from romantic relations with people from other planets. I know that they're gone, but I still feel as if I should be obeying them. I know I never card much for rules in the past, but I really fell as if I should be doing as much as possible to uphold their memory. How would it be if throughout time and space the last Timelord befouled the name? I'm so sorry," the Doctor said sadly.

"It's okay Doctor. I understand. It's not like it matters. Love is about sharing the rest of your life with your counterpart. It's about believing in one another. Doctor I don't care if you're not allowed to love me. I know you do. I don't need public displays of affection."

"See that's why I love you. You make everything all right. Even when it means you can't have what you might want most in the world."

The Doctor gave Rose a hug and then proceeded to get ready. Today they were going to look for work. Even though the sonic screwdriver could quite easily allow them access to bank mainframes and give them all the money they could ever need, a job meant they had something to do every day. Although, the sonic screwdriver would be getting them started.

The Doctor wandered over a cash point and quickly applied for credits. They gave themselves unlimited. Just so they could by a house and car. Domestic never looked so unknown.

"Doctor? What am I going to tell Mum?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"Me either. She's going to kill us!"

"Not unless she has a time ship of her own."

"I'd better call her."

"Tell her hi from me."

"What and risk going deaf?" Rose teased.

Rose dialled the number and waited nervously for her mother to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mum, hi, it's me."

"Rose! You never call. What is something wrong? Did he hurt you? Where is that Doctor? I'll kill him if something's wrong…"

"Mum settle down I'm fine. Considering…"

"Considering what?"

"Well considering that we lost the TARDIS and now me and the Doctor are stranded in the year 4050. But everything's fine Mum, no need to worry," Rose said quickly.

"WHAT! ROSE TYLER! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I WON'T EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Jackie roared down the phone.

"Well yeah…"

"PUT THAT BLOODY DOCTOR OF YOURS ON!"

"She want's to speak to you."

"I heard. Yes Jackie?"

"HOW DARE YOU LOSE THAT MACHINE OF YOURS? YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T GET TO YOU OR YOU WOULD BE DEAD MEAT!"

"Jackie, I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do. We were on this planet and the ground fell away. The TARDIS was lost in the depths of the planet."

"Then go back and find it! I'm sure it's not that hard for you mister to go and wander around on a planet."

"It's _not _that simple Jackie. The planet fell into a black hole. It's all gone Jackie. Sorry. I'm so sorry. "

"Can you promise me you'll keep her safe?"

"Yes. There's not a lot going on right now. But, I promise to keep her safe."

"I trust you. Put Rose back on."

"Mum?"

"Rose, just promise me you'll call. And be safe. I love you."

"Love you too Mum. Bye."

Rose ended the call and began to sob. This was reality hitting in. And Rose began to sob into the Doctor's embrace. Tears streaming down her face and into the Doctor's chest.

"Hey Rose… It's okay. I promise. We'll be fine. And you're Mum seemed to take it well."

"She didn't. I know Mum. She'll be crying her eyes out and wailing right now. And she won't be able to tell anyone. I mean before there was Mickey. But now he's gone. Who's gonna console her now Doctor? Who's gonna hold her hand?"

At this point Rose's mobile rang again. It was Jack.

"Hey Jack."

"No everything's fine. Sure yep. We'll meet you there. See you then."

"What was that about?" the Doctor asked.

"Jack says that an alien artefacts auction is on today at the convention centre. Sounds like our sort of thing. Wanna check it out?"

The Doctor grinned and took Rose's and they ran down the road to the convention centre.

"Well hello there!" Jack chirped.

" Morning Jack," Rose said.

"You feeling better?"

"Much. Promise me to never drink that much again."

"I promise," the Doctor and Jack said in unison.

Rose laughed at this and the trio wandered inside.

"Welcome. Today we are auctioning off alien artefacts that have fallen to earth."

"The first item up for grabs is this remarkable blue box from the 1960's. We are certain it is alien because of the light on top and the fact it was found drifting through space. We open the floor at $400."

The Doctor, Jack and Rose gasped in awe. It was the TARDIS.

* * *

**There. I hope I didn't drag this chapter out too much it's just that people wanted a longer chapter. So I tried to make it as long as possible. I hope you liked this instalment. Please review! **


	6. Doing Domestic

**A/N: This is a bit Love & Monsters, as L&M and TIP/TSP were filmed at about the same time. So, I decided to set them close together. And this is probably getting closer to the end of the story. And now, I apologise for the extreme lateness of this chapter, I intended to have it up weeks ago, it's just that now I'm back at school, and I've got several assignments and exams, plus our annual eisteddfod, so it's all added up and eaten away at my fan fic time. So, I'm sorry guys. I hope you enjoy this update. **

Jackie Tyler went numb. She dropped the ph one and collapsed in a sobbing mess on the ground. Her daughter – her _only _daughter was gone. She was stuck forever in a place where she didn't belong. And that _Doctor _had allowed it to happen. To think she had even begun to like him… Well, that had all changed now. The Doctor was a dead man, even though Jackie had no way of ever reaching them. In her mind though he was. But what made things worse, was that she had no one to talk to about it. At first there'd been Mickey, but now he too was in a different world, where he didn't belong. A replacement for a dead man. And even then Jackie hadn't understood entirely what the Doctor and Rose had been rattling on about. Jackie Tyler had no one now. But wait; maybe there was someone who would be able to understand… Just maybe. And that person was Elton Pope.

Elton Pope was in the middle of tea when someone rang his doorbell. She was a hysterical mess and he wondered how she had even managed to get to his place. She collapsed into him and began to ramble on incessantly.

"Jackie! Jackie! What's wrong?" Elton exclaimed.

"Rose, she's, she's gone…"

"Dead? Oh no…"

"No, not dead. She stuck. That blasted Doctor… He trapped her."

"What do you mean? Kidnapped?"

"Oh Elton. It's worse than that. He lost his time machine. She stuck in some futuristic year!" Jackie cried. She then broke back into hysterics and sobbing into Elton's shoulder.

Elton didn't know what to say. Here was a woman he'd used to get close to the Doctor. He'd been selfish and uncaring. And now Jackie Tyler needed him. And Elton had no idea what to do. He patted Jackie on the back, in an attempt to console her.

"I'm sure they'll get back. It's the future, they might have time machines where she is."

"Really? Do you think?" she sniffed.

"Of course. What year are they in?"

"4050."

"Wow, two thousand years. That, is a long time. I'm sure they'll get out of it. I mean, last time we spoke, you found out I'd been researching them… I'm sorry about that Jacks. I do like you. For you. It's because you're lovely."

"Don't apologise. I know. I overreacted. I'm sorry. It just happens. It's part of who I am."

Jackie and Elton embraced in a friendly hug. At the moment, he was probably the best friend she had. What with Peggy all absorbed in her boyfriend, and Howard, well, she hadn't seen any of him since Christmas. Even Mo had stopped calling. It's like they all suspected her of some crime.

Elton noticed the far off look in her eyes and said, "Now, how about that pizza we never had?"

**IOIOIOIOI**

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" the Doctor yelled, pushing through the crowd bustling around the front of the stage waving their paddles around. "Hi! I'm the Doctor, and these are my friends Rose and Jack. And I believe that you have my ship up there on the stage."

"Your ship?" the auctioneer asked sarcastically.

"Yes mine. If you don't believe me I'll open it up and show you. And I'm betting, because I'm so good, that you've been unable to get inside," the Doctor said commandingly.

The Doctor pulled out his key and slid it into the lock. It was a fit. The trio rushed inside.

"Hey that's not yours," the auctioneer yelled.

"Yes it is!" the Doctor yelled back.

"Not when you didn't pay for it!" said a new voice. It sounded familiar too.

"Excuse me, but if I can get in, and I have a key, then I think it's safe to say that this ship belongs to me!"

The next thing they knew, they were being shot at. The TARDIS shuddered and creaked. The Doctor's only solace was that the TARDIS would be indestructible against their weapons. He just hoped they didn't damage his ship.

"Doctor…This just seems to easy. The TARDIS was pulled into a black hole. How?" Rose asked.

"I dunno. I'll check the computer log. The TARDIS is pretty powerful, so maybe she managed to pull her self into clear space. But first, let's get into the vortex."

The Doctor began the dematerialisation process and soon enough, they were suspended in the time-vortex. He then began to search the TARDIS' computer log. It monitored all movements and power surges.

"There we go! Seems the old girl didn't want to be sucked into a black hole. I always knew she had some fight in her. My people invented black holes, so maybe the TARDIS was programmed to repel itself from black holes. Although, I would've though I'd know about it…"

The Doctor grinned at his companions. He thought he'd never see his ship again, and here she was, right as rain. But Rose _was _right. It was too easy. Someone, or something had let them have the TARDIS back. And the Doctor didn't like his options.

"Rose! Take Jack back to his room. That is, if the Captain, or should I say doctor, is willing to uproot himself spontaneously and come back with us."

"You bet I am. I got everything I need. Air in my lungs, good friends, no, great friends and a roof over my head. I'd say life's pretty sweet," Jack grinned.

Rose smiled back and took his hand. She then proceeded to drag him all the way back to his room.

"Always knew you couldn't wait to get into the bedroom," he teased.

Rose playfully whacked him on the shoulder. "Everything's the same as you left it. The Doctor and I thought it would be respectful if we left things the way they were, because, you know, we thought you were dead. And I _would _like to know how you actually survived… But that's for later. Anyway, I'm gonna tell the Doctor to take me home. I think we'd better let Mum know we're not gonna be stuck in one timeline."

She bounced off to the control room and Jack took a seat on his bead. His crease from the last night sleep he'd taken on it was still indented in the sheets. His shirts were left strewn all over the floor. They really had left it exactly the same. But something Rose had said was bugging him, _"I would like to know how you survived." _That was a question he'd been pondering ever since he woke up on the Gamestation. He just hadn't found his answer yet. And it was annoying the crap out of him. Something told him though, that the Doctor had all the answers, he just wasn't sharing.

"Doctor. Doctor!"

"Yes Rose?"

"I was wondering, if we could go home. You know how I kinda told Mum I wasn't going to see her again? Well, I just want to let her know, that problem solved, albeit a little easy, but we're going to be more careful in future."

"Rose, you do realise that if I take you home, I'm a dead man," the Doctor joked.

"Oh I know… But don't worry, I'll make it all okay," she smiled taking a step closer to him.

The Doctor quickly programmed the co-ordinates for the Powell Estates, and then said, "What are you suggesting Rose Tyler?"

"Oh nothing…" she said innocently.

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Now who's being suggestive?"

By this point, they were inches away from each other. The Doctor dipped his head, in an attempt to kiss her. He moved towards her slowly, and for a fleeting second his lips brushed hers. The moment was ruined when:

"When am I gonna get some of that?" – Jack.

In an instant the Doctor and Rose were ten feet away from each other, each looking embarrassed and their cheeks flushing red.

The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud banging on the front doors of the TARDIS.

"Oi! Doctor! Let me in! How dare you tell me that I'm not gonna see yous again! Let me in!" It was Jackie Tyler, and she was furious.

"Brace yourself Jack," the Doctor said fearfully. "The wrath of Jackie Tyler is like nothing on earth."

Rose rolled her eyes and opened the doors. Jackie's arms were around her in a blink of and eye and there were tears from both women.

"You lied to me!"

"I didn't mum, I swear. When I called you, we really thought we were gonna be stuck!"

"Then why didn't you call me when you got this thing back?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, it's nice to know I entered your head. But, where is he? I swear, he's not too old for another slap!"

Jackie Tyler pushed passed her daughter and up to a bewildered Jack.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, m'am," Jack beamed, holding out his hand. He was a bit annoyed when she didn't shake it, but rather continued to look for the Doctor.

"Doctor! I know you're in 'ere so just come out! You can't avoid me forever."

The Doctor sighed and decided to bite the bullet. He took a deep breath and went to face Jackie.

"Hello Jackie! Sorry about all this! Bit of trouble back there, but nothing we can't solve, right Rose?"

"Doctor, it was a bit of dumb luck and you know it!" Rose called back, tongue in cheek.

"Luck! Well luck won't help you now Doctor!" Jackie yelled.

"Jackie, please, be reasonable. It wasn't my fault. There was an earthquake, and, and – "

The Doctor never got to finish his sentence because in the next second, Jackie Tyler had slapped him. And he could've sworn that it hurt more than the one she'd given him when he'd miscalculated twelve hours for twelve months…

"Ow!" he groaned. The woman sure could slap. But what happened next shocked the Doctor even more; Jackie Tyler was hugging him.

"You may have put my daughter in grave danger, but still, I'm glad to see you all safe. Even 'im. And we've never met. Any friends of Rose's are friends of mine. I've decided to listen."

There were gaping mouths all around, and no one was sure how they got into her flat. It was as if their minds had been disconnected.

Everyone was shaken back to reality in the next moment when Rose's mobile phone rang. It was peculiar because anyone who wanted to contact her was in that room.

"Hello?"

"The beast will rise from the pit once more."

* * *

**Ooh, so maybe something sinister is going on. And you never know, the story may get longer than I've planned. I hope to have the next chapter up in a short time, but I am quite busy with assignments and school, so no promises yet. **

**I hope you liked this update. Please Review! **


	7. Void Stuff

**A/N: So, I understand that I left you with quite a cliffhanger last time. And I'm sorry that I sort of changed the story a bit, but it's taken a life of it's own. I hope you like this update! Dedicated to Ignoramus, because she's such a fantastic beta, and turned a chapter I found okay, into one I really like. So thanks a bunch darl, you really helped. You're ideas are brilliant, have a little faith in yourself.**

* * *

Rose threw her phone down in terror. Alternative wording: The Doctor stared at her in surprise as a look of fear appeared suddenly on her face.

"Who was it Rose? Tell me. Rose?" the Doctor asked, worried.

"It was him. 'He's back."

"Who Rose?"

"The Devil. It was 'im. I swear. He – he said: _The beast will rise from the pit once more_."

"How?" Jack frowned in thought.

"I don't know. But I'll bet it has something to do with finding the TARDIS."

"Oh Rose, don't go. Not yet," Jackie cried. "You've only just arrived!"

"Mum, we've got to. I promise we'll be careful."

Jackie embraced her daughter and then Rose rushed out of the door and back to the TARDIS. Inside, the Doctor and Jack were slamming controls at breakneck speed but with a precision that hinted that the Doctor had a plan.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Well, I hooked up your mobile to the TARDIS computer and we're going to trace the origin of that phone call. Hold on to something you two, this isn't going to be pleasant."

Rose instinctively grabbed onto the railing and held on as the TARDIS barrelled through the Time Vortex. They landed with a mind-blowing crash and Jack found himself sliding down the sloping floor of the control room and into a corner. The lower half of his body hit the TARDIS equilibrating stick with full force and there was a sickening squelch and thud followed by a yell of pain and several violent expletives.

"Everyone all right? Rose? Jack?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm fine."

"I'm not!" Jack staggered into view wincing, both hands shielding his unmentionables. "Bloody health hazard, that equilibrating stick..." Rose and the Doctor took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"That should stop Jack picking up any more pretty aliens for a while..." smirked the Doctor, before looking outside with interest.

"That's gotta be one of the more rocky landings we've had eh Rose? Now, let's go see where we've landed," the Doctor said lightly, trying to mask his apparent fear. Rose grabbed for his hand and he squeezed it tightly.

"Here goes nothin'," Jack said, unaware of the danger that they were about to wander into.

The trio stepped outside. It was Earth. The planet had an air of eerie normalcy that frightened them, perhaps even more than an alien terrorist base would have done. It was devoid of people, and all the ordinary noise that should have been there was absent, leaving a silence that was almost deafening. And even more peculiar was the sight that awaited them. It was a small girl swinging on a swing. But this girl was not normal. Her eyes were purple, huge and round in her little face. They glinted ominously at them in the sunlight.

You are not supposed to be here, Doctor. Bad things await," said Leti, her big purple eyes twitching and widening erratically. Rose felt revulsion crawl down her spine, and shivered.

"Who are you?" The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"I am Leti."

The Doctor asked cautiously, "How do you know who I am?"

"The question is not how, for that is simple. There are legends dating back thousands of years, all it takes is research and the right mind to put it together. The real question is, are you going to call him back?"

"Research? Right mind? You look no older than five! You're just a child! (And although I'm not one to judge another by how old they look,) This is utterly absurd! How do you know why we're here? For all you know we're passing visitors. It is Earth, and these two are human!" the Doctor said frustrated.

"This is not Earth, as much as you may think it is. This is the Void. It is where the black hole you orbited once ends up. The swing set and the trees, this is all an optical illusion created by _moi_. I am the operator. And right now, you listen to me. If you want to stop Him, you must follow my instructions. Personally, I don't want him here. And you don't want him out there. And I'm afraid I can't let you leave until he's gone. So you better listen hard and well, because I don't repeat myself. Shove him in another Void or something. There are thousands. Just get rid of him!"

"How is this possible? I mean, Doctor, you always said that the Void was the dead space, empty of dark, light, air… dead of everything. How?" Rose asked, her fright wearing off.

"The Void…_is _the dead space. However, as long as I am here, this place shall flourish. This is the construct, the foundations of your universe. I control the Skasis Paradime. However, I cannot control him… He exists outside of time and space. Doctor, he did not lie to you. The Void existed before the universe, and will exist after. It too, is outside of time and space. Years after you are gone, I shall live. I am the curator, and this is my world now. Unfortunately, I don't have control over him, like everything else… That is why I need you. Will you help?"

"Why should we? As long as he's here, he's no bother to us. And now Leti, if you don't mind… we'll be on our way," the Doctor said darkly.

"I can't let you do that. I don't quite think you understand, Doctor. I'm not asking you if you want to help. I'm telling you. And if you get back in that box of yours, I'll let him out. At the moment, I'm the only thing containing him."

"I thought you said you had no control over him?"

I cannot control his actions, only keep him at bay. I can release him at anytime I want, and if you don't help me Doctor, the fate of your world rests in his hands. So, what's it gonna be?"

**IOIOIOIOI**

"Do you have a plan?"

"Nope."

"So, no idea about what you're gonna do?"

"Nope."

"Nothing?!"

"Rose, it's okay, you know me, we've been in worse before, all we have to do is work out how to satisfy Leti, and not thrust this problem on the rest universes."

"Can we just kill him?" Jack asked.

"It's not as simple as that. Leti locked the TARDIS up. She won't let us anywhere near it. If I could, we could harness the energy, we could obliterate him, which is an idea I don't relish. But seeing as Leti won't let me near the TARDIS… I'm afraid we're going to have to work with trapping him a void all of his own."

"But how?"

"I don't know. Leti has more power than we can possibly imagine… Compared to her, I'm… we're nothing. She could destroy us with the drop of the hat. She won't let us leave Rose, Jack. And this time, we have no choice… There is no one who can help us. We're really stuck."

"Doctor... are you scared?"

"Terrified." The Doctor looked at her and she saw the fear in his eyes.

"What's going on with you? You never normally give up hope like this!" Unable to bear the Doctor's distress, Rose got to her feet and looked at him her face a mixture of passion and severeness. "No-one's threatening our lives... we're not running for our lives... look out world 'cause we've got the GREATEST mind in the universe - in all the universes!"

Suddenly, she had an idea. "Hey! Leti said she'd cracked the Skasis Paradime, right? So maybe... we could find a way to use that. Then the rest'd be history!"

The Doctor stared at her. He jumped up in his excitement and ruffled restless fingers through his hair.

"Rose Tyler you're a genius!"

He looked at her long and hard. "But do you believe I can do it? Do you trust me Rose, do you trust me?" He

looked searchingly at her.

"You do!" He saw the truth in her eyes and came to a decision. "Maybe that's all I need. Maybe I just need to be how you see me. One of the greatest minds in the universe… Rose… God I love you."

Jack spoke up. "The Skasis Paradime? I could've told you that! Geez, Doc. Rose is right. Something's wrong. You could've thought of that. Rose's mom could've thought of that. This place has done something to you. Altered you somehow. And I don't like it."

"What are we going to do then?" the Doctor asked.

"We're going to fix this problem and get you out of here. I think it's the lack of everything that makes this place so infiltrating. Maybe your DNA, being superior to mine and Rose's, makes this place affect us differently. But the sooner we're out of here, the better."

"Jack's right. Doctor, c'mon. We've got a beast to send to hell!"

* * *

**I hope this chapter is satisfying, I know it took a while, but I have exams galore, and I'm nearly done… but anyway. I sort of tried to go back the original story, (trapping the Doctor and Rose together) but I'm not quite sure it worked. I hope you like…**


	8. Ideas

**A/N: I hope I'm getting closer to the end of this story as I am writing another as well at the moment so the updates may be less frequent. I hope I don't confuse anyone and that you enjoy the update. **

It had been a hectic few days. Rose and Jack being utterly exhausted as opposed to the Doctor who was still exuberating a high amount of energy. This was to be expected though, what with him having Time Lord anatomy. Even with him acting a little out of the loop, he was still rather energetic. This made it rather easy to be jealous. However, they worked hard and long to ensure they could accomplish their task. It turned out that trying to use a program intended for a universe and trying to harness it to create a prison out of nothing in a place of nothing was harder than first anticipated.

"This is impossible," Rose sighed, her eyes getting heavy.

"You know how much I like impossible Rose," the Doctor muffled, his sonic screwdriver resting in his teeth.

"Yeah, but I sure don't. Especially when it keeps me up fro three days on end."

"Yeah, well this was your idea Rose, and so far all you've done is complain," the Doctor retorted.

"Hey, hey, gee you two get feisty when you're under stress. Why don't you take a load off, I'll watch the scans," Jack interrupted not letting the would be argument brew any further.

"Thanks Jack, sorry," the Doctor sighed. He smiled apologetically at Rose who acknowledged him, but due to her weariness didn't smile back. She simply strode ahead to the living quarters that Leti had prepared for them.

"Rose! Rose! Wait! Please! I'm sorry!" called the Doctor, his voice noting how exhausted he really was.

Rose turned, her face tearstained, "I know. I'm just so exhausted. Everything's getting to me. And what if we can't do it? Then what Doctor?"

The Doctor pulled her into his arms allowing her to sob into his shoulder. She looked up after a while and smiled at him.

"Hello," the Doctor said grinning.

"Hello. I'm sorry, " Rose said softly, wiping her eyes.

The Doctor looked at her for a few moments, and then said, "Rose, we'll fix this. We'll get out of here. I promise."

Rose nodded and smiled affectionately at the Doctor. The moment was ruined however when Jack came running in distressed.

"We have a problem. The scans show cracks."

**IOIOIOIOI**

The Doctor was on his feet in an instant, and running back to the computer terminals.

"No… impossible. This can't be. But, there it is…" the Doctor muttered sifting through the information.

"I've triple checked it Doctor, there's no mistake. This place is cracking. And I don't think its coincidence that it's cracking in the one area Leti locked off either," Jack informed, the terror apparent in his voice.

"Excuse me, but can someone please tell me what's going on?" Rose interrupted.

The two men turned to look at her and the Doctor answered," This place is breaking apart. There are cracks between the universes. This place exists to separate them, if the Void where to become non-existent, then, all the universes would become one, and the consequences disastrous. People would soon be seeing each other in the streets with no explanations. The Earth would be over populated. Famine and war would break out."

"But you said you know where it's shattering. You said it wasn't a coincidence."

"Rose, you know how Leti said she'd trapped the Beast in the Void? Well, he's getting more and more powerful. He's trying to break out, and it's having consequences."

" Oh… this isn't good."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in saving the universe if there's not element of danger?" the Doctor smirked.

"Only you would say that Doc," Jack smirked back.

"We must be insane," Rose grinned and resigned herself to work.

**IOIOIOIOI**

The Beast smiled to himself, now, thanks to Leti, his plan would work. Already the cracks were beginning to show. The Beast laughed. Oh how ironic life was. But soon enough, everyone everywhere would feel his wrath. Soon, the Doctor, smart ass git, the lost girl, cry baby wuss and they're sex addicted friend would regret the Day they tried to stop him.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Leti knew she would rue the day she sold her soul to the Devil, but to ensure the Doctor's destruction and her safety it was all she could do. He really was rather stupid. In the short time she'd known him, she had no reason to believe that he was a super genius praised throughout the universe, but then again, no one should ever underestimate the Doctor.

**IOIOIOIOI**

Jack was getting worried. The scanners weren't returning anything showing that the situation was getting worse, but all around them they could feel it, light and colour, were getting in, no longer were they living in a black and white world. And he swore that before he saw a solar system through the cracks… the Doctor however seemed unfazed. How the man stayed so calm Jack didn't know. Rose too was also seemingly okay, he seemed to be the only one exuberating any stress.

"Hey, guys, if you don't mind, I'm gonna blow off some steam," Jack announced, wiping his brow.

The Doctor nodded and Rose smiled at him. Jack smiled back and then walked off. The way he saw it, if he wanted a break, he might as well take a look at this place, magnificent as it was, it was still a little unnerving. The Doctor also seemed to be quite normal again, although he could have sworn that the Doctor wasn't trying as hard as he normally did. There was something about the way he was working, it wasn't energetic, it was very refined, but if it wasn't bugging Rose, then it shouldn't be bugging him. He didn't trust Leti either. Something about the girl wasn't right. She was hardly able to be found, despite being the only other free roaming person in the Void. So when he heard her talking to the Beast did Jack get worried.

"It is nearly done my lord. Chaos shall reign. Foolish people, they believe they are stopping this process, they are but pawns in this great game of ours. Soon, we shall be free, and the many universes we divide will be at our mercy. "

"You say _our _mercy. No one will take you seriously. You look but a child by many standards. I however, demand fear and destruction amongst people everywhere. Beneath this visage of pitchforks and death there is more than pain, more than destruction, more than death, beneath me there is an idea, and ideas are not so easily defeated. As someone very wise once said, ideas are bullet proof."

Jack didn't need to hear anymore, he sprinted back to the Doctor and Rose.

* * *

**So, I hope you like this update, the ideas are bullet proof thing is a variation on this quote from V For Vendetta: Beneath this mask there is more than flesh. Beneath this mask there is an idea, Mr. Creedy, and ideas are bullet proof. I hope you liked! **


	9. Solution

**A/N: I know that this has taken a while to post, but I'm so absorbed in my other stories (yes plural now) that I don't want to rush this, to get back into those, so from now on, posts will take that little bit longer to be posted. Sorry. I hope you like this update.**

Jack was becoming very tired as he ran back to the Doctor and Rose, but he didn't slow his pace. He kept running as if there was a swarm of Daleks chasing him.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Rose asked him, her expression surprised.

"Leti – working – with – _him,_" Jack puffed.

"What?" inquired the Doctor, his full attention now on Jack.

"It's Leti. This is a trap. That huge devil thing, she's in league with it. The paradigm, it's been re-programmed, this place is gonna crack!" Jack said quickly, fear spreading across is face.

Rose and the Doctor exchanged glances and began to tap away furiously at the computers. After ten minutes of chaotic working, they'd unearthed the main programming.

"No, that's impossible. She couldn't! No one can!" the Doctor cried.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked meekly.

"Jack's right, she's re-programmed the paradigm. It should be impossible," the Doctor explained.

"But I thought we were the only ones with access to the paradigm?" Rose asked.

"We were. But the other day, when the cracks started showing, it was the first stage of the re-programming, and once this place is in pieces, there's no chance of us ever stopping it," The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rose asked softly.

" I don't know," the Doctor said, plonking down onto the closest chair. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What if _we _reconfigured it?" Jack asked.

"It'd take a super genius to do that," Rose answered.

They both turned to the Doctor.

"What?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, right.

In a split second the Doctor had his sonic screwdriver bleeping madly around the room. He was searching for the TARDIS.

"I've got her!" he cried joyously.

He broke into a jog and as they got closer to the TARDIS, the sonic screwdriver began to bleep so furiously, that Rose thought it might explode.

The Doctor hastily pressed his key in the lock and opened up the TARDIS. There, he began to hook up the paradigm to the TARDIS' central computer. Rose and Jack just stood by as his frown became a smile.

"There, crisis aborted, all good. Paradigm is within my power, and I'm going to destroy it as soon as I put everything right," the Doctor explained.

"And Leti?"

"What about her?"

"What are you going to do about her?"

"She belongs here in the Void, this is her universe so to speak. As long as she locked away, everything should be all right."

"But she's just a kid!"

"Rose, don't let the childlike demeanour fool you, she's billions of years old. And why do you care? She tried to kill us and destroy the universe!"

"Will she die?"

"If we leave her locked up, then yes."

"And that makes us better than her how?"

"Then yes, she will die in thousands more years. She is not human nor alien. She is an entity, designed to exist in nothing."

"But –"

"Rose! Just leave it. She'll be fine."

"Okay, can we go please, I just want to leave this awful place."

"Already done. Look outside, it's London."

Rose glanced wearily at the sun as she stepped outside. Laughing, she threw herself into the Doctor's arms.

"Are we good?" he asked.

"We're better."

Jack stepped out too and said, "Now, before I get stuck on some space station again, can I _please _get some of that!"

**I'm deciding to finish there; hope the ending wasn't too much of a copout. I'm actually writing a much larger fic, and once it's complete, I'll start posting every day or two so there's no waiting for updates. Again, I apologise for the lateness and I hope you liked.**


End file.
